chat_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
What to Bring to MCP Training
What to Bring to MCP Training is a booklet issued by the MCP to all recruits that pass the basic written test. It features a list of what and what not to bring to MCP training camps, as well as tips for camp life. What to Bring *Sunglasses *Glasses if needed (See "What not to bring" for more info on contact lenses.) *Two changes of comfortable, casual clothes *Multiple pairs of socks *Multiple pairs of underwear *One or more pairs of comfortable, casual sneakers or tennis shoes *Drivers' license *Towels *Females only: Hair restraint in any color, sports bra, regular bra, birth control pills, and tampons/pads are required. *Males only: Shaving cream, razor *Personal hygiene kit: Toilet paper, wet wipes, bandages, toothbrush, toothpaste, rubbing alcohol are required *Lotion and soap *Phone *One book/magazine/newspaper *One suitcase/duffel bag with name and enough room to pack everything you need What Not to Bring *Contact lenses *Weapons (Guns, knives, batons, etc. These will be issued to you, just wait.) *Illegal and/or harmful drugs such as tobacco, cigarettes, or marijuana. *Glass containers (Plastic is OK.) *Alcohol *Drug accessories (Cigarette holders, hookahs, etc.) *Pornographic material showing nudity ("Pinup" imagery is OK.) *Camera (Disposable cameras can be bought at the Camp Store.) *Bug repellant. (Will be issued.) What You Can But Don't Have to Bring *A religious book such as a Bible or Qur'an *Pocket change (No more than 15 SIC) Tips for Living in a Camp You will be in a camp for a few weeks while you complete basic training and go live in an actual MCP camp. Camp life is very different from outside life, so it may take some getting used to. Just keep an open mind, a friendly attitude, and the idea that you are only equals to your fellow soldiers, not better or worse. *Make friends: You will get lonely if you don't make friends, and loneliness can affect you in combat and in camp. Just be ready to shake some hands and smile. *Don't be afraid of your commanding officers: They are here to teach you, not get mad. They only yell to get the point across and to make sure you understand. When they yell a question at you, yell the answer back even louder. However, don't speak to them unless spoken to. You may be equal as humans, but he outranks you here. *Don't make enemies: Starting something with someone is the best way to be hated in your camp. Everyone just wants to get along and pass training, so if someone is giving you a bad time, just don't associate with them. *Don't argue with your commanding officers: What they say goes, no matter what. They are trained to have a stronger will than you and will not hesitate to deduct merit from your final grade. *Be popular with your friends, but not the whole camp: Nobody likes a showoff. *Do what must be done: Talking with your friends, writing letters, and sleeping comes after shining your boots, doing your bunk, and taking a shower. Don't procrastinate. The sooner you get your chores done, the sooner you can do the things you want to do. *Everything has a purpose: If your drill instructor asks you to firmly tell him the sky is purple, then you do it, no matter how stupid it seems. It will always build you up somehow. *Brains over brawn: Physical strength may allow you to carry a machine gun, but it takes someone with a brain to be able to know how to take it apart and put it back together again. Your will power will also be tested, not just your muscles. *Don't break the rules: Your commanding officers are very strict, so don't get on their bad side and you will show them that you are worth their time and effort. *Set an example: Be the person who always does what they're told when they're told. However, do it modestly. Don't draw too much attention so as to come off as just another hotshot.